March 20, 2006 Monday Night RAW results
The March 20, 2006 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on March 20, 2006 at the FedEx Forum in Memphis, Tennessee. Summary The McMahons began the night celebrating a big win over Shawn Michaels, and they thought they'd end the night with more victory fanfare. There was only one problem: The Champ had seen enough. Despite being warned by Mr. McMahon that there would be hell to pay if he got involved, WWE Champion John Cena intervened to even the odds as Shane McMahon & Triple H double-teamed HBK in a McMahon-ordered Handicap Match. With Triple H poised to hit a Pedigree and Shane perched atop the ropes, Cena stormed to ringside and attacked. What followed was a chaotic melee as McMahon's massive security personnel rushed into the ring. Somehow, Cena and Michaels cleaned house, hitting an FU and "Sweet Chin Music" in the process. From afar, Mr. McMahon vowed to follow through on his earlier threat to Cena. He said that next week, it'll be The Champ vs. the WWE Chairman. Does Mr. McMahon have another grand plan to bring down Cena so close to his WrestleMania WWE Championship Match against Triple H? Watch RAW next week to find out. RAW's main event was originally scheduled to be Michaels & Cena vs. Triple H & Shane-O-Mac. But soon after the bell, Mr. McMahon ordered Cena & HBK to be officially disqualified for the use of a clinched fist. Of course, no such infraction was enforced against Shane, who used punch after punch, in the subsequent Handicap Match ordered by his father. Before any physical confrontation, the McMahons began RAW with a confetti and fireworks-rich celebration to commemorate Shane's controversial victory over HBK at Saturday Night's Main Event. Mr. McMahon — in a speech reminiscent of the Montreal Incident aftermath in 1997 — declared that Shawn Michaels screwed Shawn Michaels. And at WrestleMania, Mr. McMahon vs. HBK would be a No Holds Barred Match. But while Mr. McMahon was welcoming a No Holds Barred WrestleMania match against Michaels, Edge was trying to wiggle his way out of a Hardcore Match against Mick Foley on April 2. An impassioned Foley explained that Edge had woken something inside him that lay dormant for too long. He then declared he was thirsty for Edge blood and that: "You've brought back the Hardcore Legend … Cactus Jack!" Lita then emerged on Edge's behalf and tried to persuade Foley to consider a standard singles match instead. But Foley had his guard up the whole time, expecting an Edge sneak-attack. When Edge realized his plan wouldn't work, he dashed to the ring. But it wasn't in time to prevent a Mandible Claw to Lita. Edge looked on from outside the ring as Lita suffered, seemingly unwilling to tangle with Cactus Jack before April 2. In another memorable confrontation on RAW, Shelton Benjamin defended his Intercontinental Championship against Rob Van Dam & Ric Flair in a Triple Threat Match. The match ended in highly unusual fashion, as Benjamin snatched a victory probably seconds before Flair could win the championship with his signature submission hold. RVD missed a Five-Star Frog splash, opening the door for Flair to cinch in the Figure Four Leglock. But with RVD writhing in pain, Shelton opportunistically covered "The Nature Boy." Flair's legs were still locked up with RVD's making a kickout impossible and paving the way for Shelton's big win. At WrestleMania, Chris Masters & Carlito will challenge Big Show & Kane for the World Tag Team Championship. On RAW, all four members were involved in singles matches that served as an early indication of what could happen on April 2. The younger challengers hoped to make a statement, but Kane stopped Carlito with a chokeslam in the first match. Masters was intent to prevent a similar outcome in the second encounter, so he abandoned the victory and blasted Big Show so hard with a steel chair that it left a deep dent in the chair and sent the largest athlete in the world clear across the ring and out through the ropes on the opposite side. Masters then continued his illegal assault, attempting to do as much damage as possible — and send a message — before the crucial match at WrestleMania. In addition, the psycho Mickie James shocked Trish Stratus and the Memphis crowd by revealing a "no hard feelings" present for Trish: Ashley gagged and bound to a chair. Trish tried to battle through Mickie to help Ashley, and she bloodied Mickie's nose in the process. But as soon as Trish attempted to untie Ashley, Mickie attacked from behind and KO'd Trish with a fierce DDT. Mickie declared, "Do you love me now, Trish?" before planting a bloody kiss square on her lips. It was a cringe-inducing display from a disturbed RAW Diva. In other Diva action, Victoria defeated Torrie Wilson, while Torrie & Candice exchanged pillow swats before their Playboy Pillow Fight at WrestleMania. Also on RAW, it was announced that the famed BlackJacks (Mulligan & Lanza) would be inducted into the 2006 WWE Hall of Fame Class — and by their legendary manager Bobby Heenan. And the next huge Saturday Night's Main Event will take place on July 15 in Dallas. Results ; ; *Kane defeated Carlito (4:46) *Shelton Benjamin defeated Ric Flair & Rob Van Dam in a Intercontinental Title Triple Threat Match (12:25) *Victoria defeated Torrie Wilson (0:43) *The Big Show defeated Chris Masters by DQ (2:19) *Triple H & Shane McMahon (w/ Vince McMahon) defeated John Cena & Shawn Michaels by DQ (0:02) *Shawn Michaels vs. Triple H & Shane McMahon (w/ Vince McMahon) ended in a no contest in a Two On One Handicap Match (7:30) Commentators * Jerry Lawler * Joey Styles * Jonathan Coachman Ring Announcer * Tony Chimel Image Gallery Raw 20-3-06 1.jpg Raw 20-3-06 2.jpg Raw 20-3-06 3.jpg Raw 20-3-06 4.jpg Raw 20-3-06 5.jpg Raw 20-3-06 6.jpg Raw 20-3-06 7.jpg Raw 20-3-06 8.jpg Raw 20-3-06 9.jpg Raw 20-3-06 10.jpg Raw 20-3-06 11.jpg Raw 20-3-06 12.jpg Raw 20-3-06 13.jpg Raw 20-3-06 14.jpg Raw 20-3-06 15.jpg Raw 20-3-06 16.jpg Raw 20-3-06 17.jpg RAW_Mandible_Claw_to_Lita_3-20-06.jpg Raw 20-3-06 19.jpg Raw 20-3-06 20.jpg Raw 20-3-06 21.jpg Raw 20-3-06 22.jpg Raw 20-3-06 23.jpg Raw 20-3-06 24.jpg Raw 20-3-06 25.jpg Raw 20-3-06 26.jpg Raw 20-3-06 27.jpg Raw 20-3-06 28.jpg Raw 20-3-06 29.jpg Raw 20-3-06 30.jpg Raw 20-3-06 31.jpg Raw 20-3-06 32.jpg Raw 20-3-06 33.jpg Raw 20-3-06 34.jpg Raw 20-3-06 35.jpg Raw 20-3-06 36.jpg Raw 20-3-06 37.jpg Raw 20-3-06 38.jpg Raw 20-3-06 39.jpg Raw 20-3-06 40.jpg Raw 20-3-06 41.jpg Raw 20-3-06 42.jpg Raw 20-3-06 43.jpg External links * Raw #669 results * Raw #669 on WWE Network Category:2006 television events